Um dia de descanso
by SasuSakuEv
Summary: Finalmente Sasuke e Sakura tem o seu merecido descanso. Mas... Pelo jeito as garotas de Konoha não vão deixa-la descansar. Ciúmes, intrigas e muito humor nessa fanfic descontraida xD. \o/


**Um dia de descanso**

Depois de tantos conflitos, tristeza, estresse e lágrimas, Sasuke e Sakura finalmente tem um tempo pra descansar. Sakura mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Tinha passado o dia inteiro conversando com o Sasuke, o garoto costumava fugir dela pra treinar.

— ... Aí é só misturar o leite e... Sasuke-kun? — Ela notou que ele tinha parado subitamente, como se tivesse sentindo alguma coisa. O garoto olhou pra trás, Sakura também, notando um leve tremor no chão.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos: Uma multidão de garotas corria na direção deles. Sasuke se virou sem hesitar e começou a correr como um condenado. As garotas passaram esbarrando na Sakura.

— AAAHHH!! — Ela olhou pro Sasuke lá na frente. Elas tavam quase alcançando ele. — Opa... Acho que pegaram ele.. Droga!! LARGUEM O SASUKE SUAS... — ela foi interrompida por um barulho. A tampa da lixeira tinha levantado, e a cabeça de Sasuke saiu de dentro.

— Elas já foram? — Perguntou assustado. Sakura olhou pro Sasuke na lixeira e pro Sasuke que tava sendo atacado. Ao notar a confusão da garota, ele explicou. — É um clone... Não podia deixar que me pegassem.

Ela tirou a casca de banana que tava na cabeça dele.

— Ah sim... Que bom... Pelo menos você consegue se livrar dessas oferecidas e... — Ela parou como se tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa. — Espera, era o tempo todo um clone?

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça.

— Então... Eu fiquei horas... — Ela falava numa fúria contida e entre dentes. Tinha o aspecto de quem estava prestes a explodir. Sasuke vasculhou os cantos com os olhos, procurando um lugar pra fugir, mas a garota já tinha agarrado a camisa dele. — VOCÊ ME DEIXOU HORAS FALANDO SOZINHA??

Ela deu um chutão na lixeira e Sasuke saiu rolando ladeira abaixo.

Meia hora depois, Sakura arremessava shurikens em uma foto da Ino. Ainda resmungava pelo tempo perdido com um clone. Alguma coisa molhada fez peso no seu ombro e ela gritou de susto.

— Cala boca! — Reprimiu Sasuke. Ela viu que ele tava encharcado e com marcas de mordida. — É incrível como alguém pode ir longe em uma lata de lixo... Se não fosse o rio com as piranhas acho que eu ainda tava rolando.

Sakura riu e Sasuke fez uma cara feia pra ela. Ele parecia tontinho.

— Porque está atirando na Ino? — Ele apontou pra foto da loira.

— Porque ela é uma vaca!! Aquela porca... — Atirou mais algumas shurikens, que se cravaram no nariz da foto.

— É? Não acho... — Sasuke deixou um risinho escapar. Era a chance perfeita pra se vingar da brutalidade da Sakura. — Ela até que é... Interessante.

Ele viu a garota tremer de raiva e se virar lentamente, pronta pra atacar.

— COMO É???!

Sasuke nem parou pra ouvir, já tinha começado a correr, ainda tonto.

Ino saia do hospital se espreguiçando. Finalmente tinha recebido alta daquele socão que tinha levado da Sakura. Olhou pro sol que acariciava seu rosto com raios quentes. E sorriu.

— Já não agüentava mais ficar presa naquele quarto... — Ela sentiu um tremor de terra. Sasuke passou correndo por ela.

— Oi Sasuke-k... Tchau Sasuke-kun... Eu hein... — Ele passou direto como se tivesse fugindo de uma manada de elefante.

Logo depois, Sakura passou correndo também.

— Ah... É você, testa de marquise! — vociferou Ino. — Dá pra deixar o...

— Cala boca Ino-Porca!! — Sakura passou dando um socão na barriga da Ino. Ela recuou alguns passos e entrou de novo no hospital.

Ino entrou com os olhos lacrimejando no quarto do hospital. Suspirou desanimada.

— Droga!

De repente, sentiu uma mão tampando a sua boca.

— Shhh! Fale baixinho! — Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido dela e afrouxou o aperto. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele se afastou.

— Sasuke-kun? O que ta fazendo aqui?

— Me escondendo da louca.

— Ela me bateu de novo — choramingou Ino.

— É, ela não controla aquela força dela. Qualquer dia mata a todos nós. Onde que ela bateu? — Ino mostrou a barriga. Tinha uma enorme marca roxa. — Ah... Eu cuido disso.

Ele mexeu no armário de remédios e tirou uma pomada. Começou a aplicar no ferimento de Ino. Ela corou.

— Assim você me deixa sem graça, Sasuke-kun. — Colocou as mãos no rosto.

— Cala boca... Eu só tô fazendo isso pra você não me denunciar. — Ele parou e se odiou por ser tão sincero ao ver o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dela.

— Quer dizer que você vai fazer tudo que eu quiser...? Ou eu vou ter que contar pra Sakura que você ta aqui?

Sasuke olhou pra ela indignado.

— É claro que não vou me submeter a suas vontades, sua idiota.

Os dois viram de relance pela janela, Sakura do lado de fora do hospital, com uma cara de assassina e uma kunai em cada mão.

— SASUKE!! CADÊ VOCÊ!!

Ele se abaixou desesperado, pra não ser visto.

Ino andou até a janela e acenou pra Sakura. Então olhou pro Sasuke.

— Você não presta... — rosnou Sasuke — Vamos logo com isso... Mas só por 1 hora viu?!

— Certo, por uma hora você é meu!

Uma ninja de cabelo cinza passou perplexa, olhando a cena: Ino agarrada no Sasuke, e o garoto dando suco na boca dela, com uma cara de ódio mortal.

— Ino?! Sasuke?!

O garoto olhou pra ela, num pedido silencioso de que ela não fizesse qualquer comentário.

— É! Ele notou que me ama né, Sasuke?

— Tanto faz. — Resmungou com repulsa dos braços da Ino em volta de seu pescoço.

— Não é assim que se diz, Sasuke-kun.

Ele respirou fundo, como se tomasse forças.

— É, eu amo a minha Ino-chan. — Falou e cuspiu no chão, como se tivesse acabado de sujar sua boca com algo imundo.

— Não posso acreditar... Bom, boa sorte pra vocês.

O olhar assassino de Sasuke fez a garota sair apressada.

A menina de cabelo cinza fitava horrorizada o efeito que suas palavras tinham causado na garota de cabelo rosa.

— Você viu... A Ino... — Ela falava cada palavra bem devagar, como se tivesse se controlando pra não grita-las. A garota parecia prestes a explodir. _Literalmente_, já que estava vermelha como um pimentão, e tremia controlando a raiva mal-contida. — Com... o... Sasuke...?

A garota assustada, fez que sim, se distanciando um pouco, com medo da Sakura descontar a raiva nela.

— O...brig...ada.... por contar... — Ela piscava um olho, num tique nervoso.

A menina deu um sorriso sem graça e saiu correndo. Sakura saiu pisando forte.

— Ta sentindo isso, Sasuke-kun? Parece um terremoto. — Comentou Ino preocupada, olhando pros cubos de gelo saltando violentamente do copo.

— Talvez uma catástrofe seja melhor do que ficar aqui com você.

— Pode ser, mas eu ainda tenho 38min de credito.

— Daí-me forças...

De repente, Sasuke sentiu alguma coisa passando rápido, e Ino não estava mais lá.

— Hum? Ino? — Ele olhou ao redor confuso. Mal acreditando na própria sorte, saiu correndo antes que ela voltasse.

Sasuke encarava Ino com uma cara de pena. A garota estava completamente enfaixada, ligada a uma daquelas máquinas que medem os batimentos cardíacos. Os fracos, porém permanentes 'beeps' confirmavam que a garota ainda estava viva.

— Bom... Já que ela nos achou... Então nosso trato foi desfeito. — Ele saiu depressa antes que a garota pudesse protestar com o dedo, a única parte do corpo que ainda conseguia mexer.

Lá fora, Sakura esperava o garoto. Ele apareceu na porta.

— Como ela ta? — Perguntou.

— Nada bem... Se eu não tivesse jogado aquele pote de calmante na sua boca, acho que você teria matado a Ino.

Sakura riu sem graça, ainda lerda pelos efeitos do calmante.

— O importante é que agora podemos aproveitar o finalzinho do dia. Quer comer espetinho?

— Claro... Hoje foi um dia cansativo...

Os dois começaram a andar na direção da barraquinha de espetinho de polvo. Sakura firmemente agarrada ao braço de Sasuke, rosnando pra quem passasse perto.

— Nossa... Você precisa aprender a controlar isso.

— Não... Eu tenho tudo sobre controle...

— Estranho... Não vi as meninas o dia inteiro... Será que estão bem? — Ele olhou ao redor.

— Ah... Estão bem sim, Sasuke-kun. — Ela riu baixinho. — " Estão beeeeeem embaixo de nós" pensou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada maléfica. Ao notar o olhar desconfiado de Sasuke, parou e riu sem graça.

— He..hehehe ... he hee.. hee..

Enquanto isso, há 3km abaixo do solo...

— SAKURA!! TIRA AGENTE DAQUII!!!


End file.
